


A Different Kind of Test

by Taybay14



Series: More Than Detention [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Castiel/Dean Winchester BDSM, Crying, Marking, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Castiel (Supernatural), Restraints, Sassy Dean, St. Andrew's Cross, Sub Dean, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, bratty dean, flogger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taybay14/pseuds/Taybay14
Summary: From my kink/bdsm ABCs event I did on my Patreon. Figured since this one goes with a work on here, I'll break a rule and post it for you all (;Enjoy some Orgasm Control <3





	A Different Kind of Test

“We’ve been practicing this for a month now, pet,” Castiel muses as he stands in front of Dean, his hands in the pockets of his dress pants. “I’ve come to the decision that tonight will be your test.”

Dean adjusts his wrists where they’re clasped in the leather cuffs in the corners of the St. Andrews Cross. It’s a nervous habit, something Dean does whenever he’s feeling anxious or considering something important. That’s why Castiel doesn’t bother to check if they’re too tight. He just stays where he is and waits for Dean to look at him. 

It takes longer than Castiel would like, but he’ll address that later. Tonight’s scene needs to stay focused. 

When those green eyes finally lock onto him, Castiel gives Dean an encouraging smile. “You can do it, Dean. I know you can.”

“W - what if I can’t?”

“Then we’ll keep practicing.” Dean’s eyes flicker away, his wrists turning in their cuffs again. He needs a distraction. It’s Castiel’s job to help him right now. “Do you want to know what your reward will be if you pass the test?”

Dean nods and mumbles, “Yes, sir.”

Castiel makes a sound in the back of his throat before reaching over to grab his riding crop. He flicks it against Dean’s belly button, making the submissive jump and gasp in surprise. Wide green eyes snap up to him. “Nervous or not, Dean, you have been taught how to behave in my playroom.”

“Sorry, sir,” Dean says in a clear voice, lifting his chin to look at his dominant directly. “I would very much like to find out what my reward will be, sir.”

“Much better.” Castiel pours lube on his hand and walks up to Dean. “Since we’re lucky enough for it to be a weekend, and it’s still early in the day, we will finish this scene and take our usual nap. If you’re a good boy and don’t come until you’re given permission, you can choose everything tonight. Our dinner. What movie we watch. What we do. If we have sex again. Everything. The whole night is yours.”

Dean’s eyes go wide. “_Everything_?”

“Well, everything as long as it falls within the rules. I have veto power, of course.”

Looking giddy now, Dean nods his head fast and sways his hips. “I can do it. I know I can. Let’s do it.”

Castiel laughs at his sudden enthusiasm, wrapping his lubed hand around Dean’s hard cock. A low moan falls from his lips as he stares at Castiel with those big, trusting green eyes. “Remember, baby. This won’t be like the night I edged you. That night, I would stop when you got too close. Tonight, I won’t.”

“Yes, sir.”

“I also won’t be purposely pushing you toward the edge, though. It will be a particularly normal scene. All you have to focus on is not coming. I won’t give you any other orders to concentrate on, other than our rules that we always follow here. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good.” Castiel steps closer, continuing to rub his boy’s cock. Once Dean’s nice and heavy in his hand, he steps away and grabs the flogger. It’s Dean’s favorite impact toy. “Let’s get you warmed up, shall we?”

Dean’s wrists wiggle. 

Since he promised not to give Dean anything to focus on, he doesn’t make him count. Castiel likes it that way, anyway. This way he can go nice and fast. He walks to the left, then to the right of his boy, turning his body, flicking his wrist, raising and lowering his arm. By the time he’s done, Dean’s covered from neck to knees in warm, pink flesh. He’s sagging in his restraints and panting as he stares at Castiel, waiting for what will come next. 

Castiel unclips Dean’s two ankle cuffs. He lifts the boy’s legs into the air, one at a time, attaching them to the pulley system that’s on the top of the cross. Dean’s eyes grow big as he takes in his new position, spread eagle and waiting to be fucked, still locked down to the cross. 

Now that there’s fresh skin, Castiel steps back and grabs the flogger again. He continues hitting his boy until his ass and the back of his thighs match his front. 

“P-please, sir. No more. No more,” Dean begs, cheeks covered in tears. When Castiel shifts his angle, bringing the flogger down on Dean’s cock and balls, Dean’s entire body locks up and he shouts. “No more! Please, sir!”

“But you’re liking it so much, baby.” Castiel reaches out, fisting Dean’s cock that’s rock hard and leaking. “Why would I stop if you’re enjoying it?”

Dean shakes his head. “No more, sir.”

“Fine. Have it your way.” Castiel throws the flogger off to the side and opens his pants, pulling himself out. Dean’s eyes lock immediately on his cock. He licks his lips and moans. It makes Castiel chuckle. “Always so greedy for it, aren’t you, baby?”

“Yes, sir,” Dean admits willingly, nodding fast. “Want it, sir.”

Castiel steps up to the cross, reaching up and yanking the rope to lower Dean an inch or two. When the boy’s ass bumps right against his waiting cock head, Castiel pulls out his anal plug and lets it fall to the ground. “All prepped and ready for me. You been wearing this since I put it in yesterday?”

Dean nods. “Yes, sir.”

That gets Castiel to groan, his cock swelling even further. He had bent Dean over his office desk yesterday after school, fucked him with his fingers, and then with his cock. After that, he plugged him up and told him not to take it out until Castiel wanted him to. If it was an emergency, he was allowed to call and ask permission. 

To know that Dean listened does crazy things to him. Especially when he gets ready to enter him, only to find his own cum leaking out of the boy. 

“Fuck, Dean. How are you so damn addicting?”

“Dunno.” Dean giggles breathlessly. “But that was naughty, Mr. Novak. No swearing in the playroom.”

Taken by surprise, Castiel raises his eyebrows before throwing his head back in a loud laugh. When he looks at Dean again, he shakes his head. “You’re such a brat.”

“But you love me.”

“Yeah,” Castiel’s smile softens to something genuine. Pure. “Yes, baby. I do.” 

Then he’s entering Dean, and the mushy-emotional shit flies straight out the window. With the cross doing all the work for him, all Castiel has to do is brace his left hand on the wood above Dean’s head, and fuck him hard and deep. It takes a minute, since this is a new position for them, but Castiel manages to find Dean’s prostate. Once he’s got it pinpointed, he makes sure to keep his hips tilted in the right direction, pounding into the same spot mercilessly. The guttural sounds Dean makes are absolutely beautiful. 

“Does that feel good, little slut?”

Eyes squeezed tight and jaw dropped open, all Dean can do is nod weakly. 

“Are you sure? You don’t sound convincing.”

Dean moans, knowing what his dominant is asking him to do. He opens his eyes and looks at him, trying to remember how to talk, trying to figure out what words to use. “Good,” is all he manages. “Good.”

Laughing softly, Castiel runs his free hand across Dean’s chest and starts to tickle the boy’s right nipple. As he leans forward to capture it in his mouth, his cock must hit Dean’s prostate even harder, because the boy twitches and shouts, “No!”

“That word isn’t in your vocabulary, slut. Try again.”

“Pl - please. No. Wait. S - s - slow dow - down.”

Castiel buries his face in Dean’s neck and clamps down on it. He’s not supposed to leave marks, they’ve agreed on that, but Dean’s the school’s bad boy. Surely he can explain away one measly hickie, right? 

He’s going to have to, because Castiel’s fucking enjoying the hell out of giving it to him. In fact, when he pulls back to inspect it, seeing that almost the entire side of Dean's neck is bright red from either his teeth, lips, or stubble, Castiel groans. 

“I can’t wait to see you walking the halls at school Monday. Wearing this mark.  _ My  _ mark.”

Dean’s eyes flutter closed. “Please, Cas. Can’t - need-”

“I’m gonna be able to stand there and watch. Everyone asking Dean Winchester what lucky lady got to hook up with him. All the girls scandalized. Flirting. Wondering what they gotta do to get in your pants.”

“Cas-” Dean whines, his teeth begin to chatter from how much effort it's taking to hold himself back.

“And no one will know, but that mark’ll be from me. The crabby principal you’re always gettin’ in trouble with. Because you belong to me. I don’t give a fuck if no one knows it. You’re mine. Understood? Mine,” Castiel growls, starting to get aggressive. That’s been happening a lot lately. He wants to possess Dean in every way. Wants the whole damn world to understand that he’s taken. That he is  _ Castiel’s _ . No one else’s. He growls again, “Mine, Dean.  _ Mine _ .”

“Yours, Cas.  _ Always _ .”

“Come for me, Dean,” Castiel gasps, his own orgasm taking him completely by surprise. The two of them shout together - Dean’s high-pitched and relieved, Castiel’s low and husky.

When he feels Dean turn to jelly, Castiel reaches up to release his restraints, letting the boy wrap his legs around his waist. He carries him into the bathroom and sets him down on the counter while he starts a bath for them. Dean rubs his eyes with a fist, looking like a sleepy toddler. When he meets Castiel’s gaze, though, the boy perks up. 

“What’s got you smiling like that?” Castiel asks.

“I did it! I controlled my orgasm.”

“Yes, Dean. You did. I am very proud of you.” 

After Castiel gives him a soft kiss to reinforce his pride, Dean’s grin gets even wider. “You know what that means?”

Castiel has a feeling. “What?”

“Burgers for dinner, you’re giving me a massage with that oil you use when I’m sore, and we’re gonna eat popcorn and have a movie marathon tonight.”

“Oh, is that so?”

“Uh, yeah,” Dean says in a sassy tone. “You said so.”

“I suppose I did. Might be regretting that,” Castiel teases, even though not an ounce of him is regretting it. That honestly sounds like a perfect night with his boy. “No more sex? That’s disappointing.”

“Oh, don’t you worry, Mr. Novak. I plan on having sex with you again.” Dean reaches out for Castiel, making a grabby hand. When Castiel is close enough to touch, Dean wraps his fingers around his principal's wrist and tugs him closer. It’s probably the most dominant Dean’s been since this thing between them started, not including his behavior when they’re at school. 

Looking up into Castiel’s eyes, Dean blushes and says, “I’d like to ride you tonight. Just normal, vanilla sex. No rules. No - no  _ sir _ . Just Dean and Cas.” 

Castiel’s chest seems to collapse, but he forces himself to ignore the reaction. This thing with Dean is  _ real _ . He has to let that wall down eventually. It might as well be tonight. 

Still, he’s slightly nervous. Nervous enough to hide behind some humor. “Fine. But only if you promise our movie marathon isn’t Western themed. I can only do so many cowboy movies before going insane.”

Dean laughs. “Don’t worry. The only cowboy tonight will be me riding you later.”

Castiel’s cock fills with blood and he eyes Dean up. “Does it have to be later? ‘Cuz I can go another round right now.”

With a mischievous grin, Dean hops off the counter and leads Castiel to the large tub. He practically pushes his dominant into the water before shutting it off and climbing in after him. The tub is big enough for Dean to straddle him, a knee on each side, and he easily sinks back down on Castiel’s massive, hard cock. 

Their lips lock in a tender kiss, and Castiel’s heart explodes. 

Yeah…. Okay. Castiel can admit it. Dean and Cas, together and vanilla, is still damn nice. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr/twitter @ destiel-love-forever (:


End file.
